Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and specifically relates to a light guiding structure, a backlight source and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
An edge-type backlight source generally comprises a back plate, a light bar and an optical film layer. The light bar is generally provided with a plurality of spot light sources spaced apart from each other, and the optical film layer comprises a light guiding plate, a reflective layer, a diffusion plate, a prism film and the like. In particular, light ray is emitted into the light guiding plate from the spot light sources which are provided at least one edge of the light guiding plate, a part of the light ray is directed upwards, transmits through the diffusion plate and the prism film, and then is led out, and the remaining part of the light ray is directed downwards to the reflective layer, and finally is led out from above after being reflected, thus the light guiding plate is served as a surface light source.
In the prior art, in order to assemble the above-described backlight source, the is firstly fixed on the back plate, the light guiding plate is then manually moved to be close to the light bar, so that the light guiding plate is in contact with the spot light sources on the light bar as much as possible and a gap between the light guiding plate and the spot light sources is eliminated, thereby allowing the light ray emitted from the spot light sources to be directed into the light guiding plate to the maximum extent (or completely); the light guiding plate is fixed to the back plate by using an adhesive tape after the light guiding plate has been moved to a desired position.
During the above-described assembly of the backlight source, it is very difficult to accurately align the light guiding plate with the spot light sources on the light bar by a manual operation. The accurate alignment depends on experience and skill level of an operator. It costs more time and effort to implement aligning each time, resulting in relatively high labor intensity for the operator. In addition, it is also difficult for the above-described assembly process to make the light guiding plate and the spot source lights on the light bar in close contact with each other, and the gap therebetween cannot be completely eliminated, as a result, the light emitted from the spot light sources is directed into the light guiding plate by a relatively low ratio, resulting in a relatively low utilization rate of the light.